Satisfied (Ver Gray)
by Juvia Agreste
Summary: Y cuando gritaste en el bar "No voy a desperdiciar mi oportunidad", olvidé mi maldito nombre. Aun podía ver las miradas burlonas de Redfox y Fernández.


**_…_** ** _. Hola (Acostada en una cama de hospital)._**

 ** _Lo se… esta historia ya la había escrito, pero era desde el punto de vista de Lucy, y este será desde la de Gray (Laurens), quien estaba enamorado de Natsu (Hamilton)._**

 ** _La temática no es mía, ni tampoco Fairy Tail._**

 ** _Bueno, sin más les dejo con esta historia._**

 **ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª**

Un hombre se levanta de la mesa en la que se encontraba y alza la voz para ser escuchado.

-Muy bien, muy bien. ¡De esto estaba hablando!

Todo el mundo se reía, estaban felices, celebrando. Y el joven solo quería salir corriendo de ahí.

Fullbuster alza su copa y mira hacia la gente con alegría, fingiendo.

-Ahora, todos, un aplauso para la dama de honor-. Hizo una pausa dramática y levantó la mano para que la hermana de la mujer que le iba a arrebatar su felicidad apareciera.- ¡Lucy Heartfilia!

La rubia se acercó hasta él y le sonrió mientras levantaba su vaso de cristal y miraba hacia el centro de la mesa, en donde se encontraba Dragneel… el cual le sonreía brillantemente y sostenía con su mano derecha la mano de Lissana, la hermana de la rubia.

-Un brindis por el novio.

Al decir esto, Fullbuster cierra sus ojos un instante y dirige su mirada hacia la mesa de centro, en donde esta Dragneel.

-Por la novia.

El pelirosado le sonríe a su nueva esposa, notando con un profundo dolor como la luz le hacía brillar aún más los ojos.

No sonríe, le resulta imposible ahora.

-¡De parte de tu hermana!

Fullbuster sale de la habitación hacia el balcón mientras se oyen los gritos de Lucy.

-Quien está siempre a tu lado.

El pelinegro levanta la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado.

-Por su unión.

Escucha a la gente gritar desde adentro, y él, en soledad, se permite derrumbarse.

-Y la esperanza de que provean.

Mientras se desliza lentamente, recarga sus brazos en la piedra del balcón y se esconde en ellos.

Las lágrimas empiezan a salir y él no hace nada para detenerlas.

-Que por siempre…

-Estén satisfechos.- termina susurrando junto con Lucy.

Y en silencio, empieza a recordar cómo es que llegó hasta ese día.

ºººººººººººººº

 _POV GRAY_

Recuerdo esa noche, puede que me arrepienta de esa noche por el resto de mis días.

Nos recuerdo yendo al bar que nos propuso ir Eucliffe después del discurso que dio Dragneel, los recuerdo precipitándose al tratar de ganar los halagos de las mujeres.

Los recuerdo gritar como locos, pero yo no estaba entusiasmado con la idea, solo había un nombre en mi cabeza.

Sin embargo, era 1777, las hijas de las personas ricas, como lo eran las hermanas Heartfilia, eran pan caliente recién salido del horno.

Recuerdo que la luz de las velas era de ensueño, como un sueño que no puedes recordar del todo.

Pero…Natsu, yo nunca olvidaré la primera vez que vi tu rostro.

No he vuelto a ser el mismo.

No podré olvidar jamás tus ojos inteligentes en un cuerpo hambriento.

Y cuando gritaste en el bar "No voy a desperdiciar mi oportunidad", olvidé mi maldito nombre.

Aun podía ver las miradas burlonas de Redfox y Fernández.

Le prendiste fuego a mi corazón, le prendiste fuego a mi ser.

Esto no es un juego.

Se sentaste al lado mío después del discurso y empezamos a conversar.

-Me pareces un hombre que nunca ha estado satisfecho.

Me lanzas un guiño y me ruborizo por completo, que suerte que el alcohol lo esconde bien.

Fruncí el ceño aunque con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No estoy seguro de a que te refieres.

En mi interior, casi grito de emoción. Ten pensamientos racionales, Gray. .

Me sonreíste, como si supieras lo que estaba pensando.

-Tú eres como yo. Yo nunca estoy satisfecho.

Sonrió con burla, sé que tú nunca serás como yo.

-¿Es eso cierto?

Se acercas a mí hasta chocar tu hombro con el mío. Y mi cerebro está en llamas.

"Contacto físico, ¡Contacto físico!"

-Yo nunca estoy satisfecho.

Te sonrió, eres muy agradable.

-Mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster.

Tomas mi mano mientras te presentas.

-Natsu Dragneel.

Cuando vuelves a estar a mi altura, te pregunto más emocionada de lo que debería.

-¿De dónde es tu familia?

De inmediato te pones nerviosos y cambias el tema.

-Es insignificante. Pero hay millones de cosas que no he hecho-. Pero mientras te alejas, das media vuelta y me gritas.- ¡Pero solo espera! ¡Solo espera!

Observo como te alejas y mi impresión no se va.

Agito mi cabeza esperando que mis pensamientos se disipen.

Pero… simplemente no puedo.

Y entonces, me llega la realidad. Así que esto es lo que se siente al competir con alguien de tu mismo nivel.

¿Cuál es la maldita trampa?

La felicidad inunda mi ser mientras veo a Fernández tomar con él.

¡Amar es sentirse libre, es ver la luz!

¡Es poder ver a Ben Franklin con la llave y la cometa!

Bueno, espero que los chicos lo entiendan.

La conversación duro unos dos minutos, tal vez tres, y en todo ese tiempo en todo lo que hablamos estuvimos de acuerdo.

¡Es un sueño, es como un baile! Me acerco a Redfox y le abrazo mientras damos vueltas por el bar, la gente cree que estoy borracho, pero me da igual.

Suelto a Redfox y lo veo mareado, lo suelto mientras sigo dando vueltas y distingo a Fernández bebiendo solo.

Busco a Dragneel con la mirada y lo encuentro bailando con la hija mayor de los Heartfilia.

Sostiene un poco de postura, un poco de defensa.

Coquetea bastante, pero le voy a dar una oportunidad.

Me acerco a Fernández y le pregunto sobre Dragneel.

-Le pregunté por su familia, ¿Y viste su respuesta?

Fernández mira su tarro y no me voltea a ver.

-Sí, Fullbuster, dijo que te iba a hacer…

Lo interrumpo.

-Sus manos comenzaron a temblar nerviosamente, miraba de reojo.

La conclusión me llega rápidamente.

Sonrió burlonamente. Es pobre y vive improvisando.

Es un muchacho apuesto y lo sabe.

Continúo con mi examen minucioso. Apenas le puede crecer barba.

Sonrió realmente enamorado.

¡Quiero llevármelo lejos de este lugar!

Entonces me giro y veo la cara de esa chica y ella esta-

Indefensa.

Mi mundo se derrumba. Y la chica a su lado parece pensar lo mismo que yo.

Y yo lo sé, ella esta….

¡Indefensa…!

Y sus ojos son…

¡Indefensos!

Y en ese momento me doy cuenta de 3 verdades fundamentales exactamente al mismo tiempo.

Sonrió con pesar, mis ojos se llenan de agua y parpadeo para evitar derramarlas.

Solo observo como Lucy Heartfilia camina segura hacia él, y me veo incapaz de detenerla.

Pero mi interior grita que lo intente.

Lazo la mano para hacer algo, pero mis razones me golpean la cabeza.

Aprieto en un puño mi mano extendida y desvió la mirada.

Ya no puedo controlar las lágrimas y siento la mano de Redfox en mi hombro, consolándome.

Puedo ver como la chica le toma de la mano y regresa a su lugar, donde está la peliblanca moviéndose de un lado a otro nerviosamente.

-¿A dónde me estas llevando?

Pasan enfrente de nosotros y solo puedo ver cómo cambia mi destino, siento la mirada de Redfox y me quema el cuerpo.

-Estoy a punto de cambiar tu vida.

"Y así arruinar la mía" pienso sin poder evitarlo.

-Entonces sin falta, enséñame el camino.

Redfox me continúa mirando. Puedo saber su pregunta sin que me la diga.

La primer razón es que soy un soldado en el mundo en el que mi único trabajo es conseguir la Independencia.

Mi padre no tiene ningún apego a los que sus preferencias sean como los míos, así que soy el que tiene que vivir escondido. Así que soy el mayor y el más listo y los cotilleos de Nueva York son insidiosos.

Y Dragneel no tiene ni un centavo.

¡JA! Eso no significa que le quiera menos.

Regreso a la realidad cuando la escucho presentarse.

-Lissana Heartfilia, es un placer conocerte.

El mira de reojo a la rubia, con una sonrisilla de lado.

-¿Heartfilia?

Y ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Es mi hermana.

La razón número dos.

Él la quiere porque es una hermana Heartfilia. Y eso elevaría su estatus. Tendría que ser ingenuo para dejar eso de lado, tal vez sea por eso que feje que las cosas siguieran su curso. Después de todo, ¿Qué podría yo ofrecerle en comparación con una Heartfilia?

Ahora ella es su esposa.

Buena esa, Gray… él tenía razón.

Tú nunca estarás satisfecho.

La peliblanca está hecha un mar de manojos, no puede dejar de ver hacia el suelo.

-Gracias por todos tus servicios.

Dragneel se agacha para besar su mano… algo que odio completamente.

-Si es necesario luchar una guerra para habernos conocido, habrá merecido la pena.

La chica está completamente roja… y fascinada.

Veo la sutil sonrisa de Dragneel, y que la rubia se aleja.

-Les dejo solos.

Y con sorpresa veo que Dragneel le presta más atención a la rubia que a la peliblanca.

La tercera razón.

Conozco a Dragneel como a mi propia mente. Nunca encontrarás a alguien tan fuerte y tan osado… Si le digo que le amo, él se resignaría silenciosamente.

¡El sería mío!

El mundo probablemente diría ¡"Está bien"!

Y yo se… ¡Estarían mintiendo!

En mi cama, durante las noches, me despierto sin saber por qué.

Miro hacia la ventana. Sigue oscuro, y ahí, en soledad, me puedo permitir fantasear con los ojos de Dragneel, de un maravilloso color verde jade, mientras idealizo lo que hubiera podido ser.

Si no me hubiera encariñado con tanta rapidez…

Imagino su calidez en mi cama, a mi lado.

Y las lágrimas vuelven a salir.

Al menos esa chica, Eliza, es su esposa… ella le puede dar todo lo que yo nunca podría.

Sonrió.

Al menos conservo sus ojos en mi vida…

ºººººººººººººº

 _POV NORMAL_

Redfox se encuentra a su lado y lo mira preocupado.

-¿Fullbuster, estas bien?

El chico no responde, solo sonríe y entra corriendo a la habitación tomando una copa junto con la rubia.

-¡Por el novio!- grita a su lado.

Y todos repiten lo mismo.

-¡Por la novia!

Lucy se acerca corriendo hacia Lissana y la braza mientras las lágrimas le recorren las mejillas.

Mientras Gray se acerca a Dragneel y le felicita por la boda.

-¡De tu hermana!

-¡De tu mejor amigo!- le dice en su oído.

Y al tenerlo tan cerca, se hunde un poco más.

Las lágrimas le recorren las mejillas y deja que piense que es de felicidad.

-Que siempre ha estado de tu lado.

-¡Por su unión!

Gray solo sigue llorando y Dragneel sonríe con alegría a su lado.

-¡Y la esperanza de que provean!

Gray sigue sonriendo.

-¡Que por siempre!

-¡Estén satisfechos!

Después de la fiesta, Gray cierra la puerta de su casa, y se recarga en ella.

Observa la carta que le dejo Dragneel el día en que se conocieron, él nunca la había abierto, y ahora esa fecha parecía muy lejana.

Él sabía que la chica será feliz a su lado.

Abre la carta y lo que encuentra lo destruye.

 **"** **Querido Fullbuster:**

 **Frio en profesión- cálido en mis amistades-.**

 **Desearía, mi querido Fullbuster, que estuviera en mi poder, por acciones en vez de palabras, convencerte de que TE AMO.**

Llora de nuevo, y se pregunta, ¿Algún día se detendrán las lágrimas?

Deja caer la carta y se abraza las rodillas.

Él sabe… que él nunca estará satisfecho…

Que ellos nunca estarán satisfechos…

 **ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª**

 ** _SPOILER!_**

 ** _Gray muere._**

 ** _(Huye)._**


End file.
